Layout statistic information
Summary This heading is meant to either give a short, long or crude way in describing the general narrative of the profile. While these types of written descriptions maybe needed in order to give some context as to who the character is, you don't have to create the summary for a profile. Statistics While the summary is not essential to a profile being made, the statistics heading however is very essential to the profile being publish, mainly because of how important important it is in order to know the characters statistics for power scaling. Tier This segment is for tiering that a character can do in standard ease, things such as maximum destructive potential, bombs or anythings that is not of their standard ease will not included, neither will extras of the character of a certain time be here, it has to be characters current tiering. An example would be if a character can destroy a mountain, and that's their current stationery tiering then it would be 4-C Height The more simple statistic present here is to specify the height of a character, the reason why this heading is considered to value some importance on this wiki, is because of it can inform calculators on size multiplications of feats, and give an idea on how the shorter or taller character will have to hit potential weak points of size reach, such as boxing where even six inches can matter in terms of inch reach on hitting the right spot of the opponent. Age Type This is meant for characters who's ages are.within a certain type, for example if a character is in between age 20 to 50 they'd have a type of Type 3 Destructive Capababilities This one has more freedom to show more of the leveling historical feats and other destructive power of bombs, maximum level of power, weakened state of power ect. The example of what can be used for this is 7-B (First story arc), 6-B (With current standard ease), 5-A (With maximum), and 3-B (With Super Nuke) Another example is if a character can do a punching attack of city block level, the destructive layout would be listed as 5-B The next is while you don't have to add in the detailed four star tiering, it is recommended to be done for example, if a character can destroy a solar system it would be 3-B ⭐⭐⭐/⭐⭐⭐⭐ And the example without the detailed star statistic would just be 3-B Penetration Duration The most complicated stat on the statistics layout, is the glass canon focus Penetration Duration and unlike how Vs Battles handles it's durability factor of over 20 statistical variables, Penetration Duration only focuses on seven, Below Human/normal (1/7) , normal (2/7), enhanced (3/7), regenerative (4/7), bulletproof (5/7), enhanced + regenerative +bulletproof (6/7) and Infinite 7/7) Don't feel the need to make a R and SR Tierings if you don't feel like you know how to do it, just type in the tiering of the character and let the admin handled that once your done publishing the profile. An example in how this is used is used if a character has a more enhanced superhuman physic that is naturally superior to a human or completely altered to be better with characters like.Captain America serving as one of the prime examples, it would be 3/7 Range Based on seven variables is the range statistics for the character or weapon. An statistic example of a character blasting fire larger than a planet would be 4/7 Intellect This part only judges the characters intelligence by four bars, mainly because of how intelligence can be challenging to determine on how intelligent a character is, especially with the quote on quote being everyone is born a genius, which is why there are so much higher intelligence to be raised when having a character reach up to the 3/4 level of intelligence. Examples in how this works is if a character has Average intelligence it would be 2/4 If a character has gifted intelligence it would still be 2/4 Fighting Capabilities This is meant for a characters skill a martial artist, in much they can profile well, and how good to they can defend counter attack their opponents. An example on if a character is a great professional boxer they would on the fighting capabilities of 2/5 or 3/5 Speed Going by 8 variables is the speed category, an example in how this can be applied is if a character is massively hypersonic then the scaling would be 4/8 Lifting Strength Having the same number of variables as the speed category, an example of a characters lifting strength in between that of a car and a tank would be 2/8 Stamina Stamina is depending on the continued endurance of a character not tiring out and their limitations of when they will eventually get exhausted. An example being if a character can run on hot weather that can wear down Olympic runners in less than ten minutes and remains running in the weather for months, showing little signs of fatigue, that character would be a 3/4 Abilities and Power Advantage Going by five variables, an example that can be applied for this these stats is if a character can broken fire out of their hands, they'd be on 3/5 Weakness Immunity Maybe the more unusual piece of statistics here is the weakness Immunity, where if the bar of the weakness is higher, the less effect of any weakness would be on the character for example if character has like Kryptonite levels of weakness, it would either be 1/4 or 2/4 Or if a character has minimal or no weakness notable then it is either 3/4 or 4/4 Track Record This heading is meant for official canon track and written fighting track records of a character, however you do not have to make this heading when publishing a profile. Canon Victories ' This is within official canon of a character winning against another character in a continuity, with an example being Yusuke beating Younger Toguro. - Elder Toguro (Dark Tournament arc) '''Canon Losses ' 'Inconclusive Matches ' 'QPMV ' 'QPML ' '''QPMI Note: As it has been written before, you do not have to add the summary or track record for a profile, but you do have to add the image of the character or weapon and statistics to be on the page before publishing it.